Time Gaurdian! New Enemy!
by GundamAnimeGurl16
Summary: A new Girl and a new enemy? what does that meen? the CCS gang is up aginst a new, different and more powerful enemy then before. but who is this new girl that has arived and is she friend or foe? plz RR


Hey every1 this is a story I started a wile ago but I haven't finished it. But I'll add more to it as I get reviews.  
I don't own all the Characters but I do own some.  
Hope you like it  
  
The New Student, New Enemy  
  
"You are to protect them at any cost. Become friends with them, is that understood?" "Yes sir...but what about my duties as time guardian and as a mentor?" "You will still have to carry out those duties as well as protect the card mistress and her companions. Now go!" "Sir!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Morning Sakura." Said Syaoran, as Sakura in to homeroom. "Morning Syaoran." Replied Sakura giving him a kiss, then sitting down in her seat in front of him. "Class settle down!" said their teacher as he walked to the front of the class. "Today we have a new student, and she just arrived from America. Please come in." A strange girl wearing all black came through the door. (Think Gothic) "Hello My name is Star Blackmoon." said the girl. "Murmur" "Star you may take the seat next to Li, Syaoran. Li raise your hand." Star walked back and took her seat quietly.  
~~~~After School at the park~~~~ "(Sigh) I wonder what she's like. I mean she was so quiet in class and acted like she didn't care what the teacher said." Said Sakura to her friends Tomoyo, Eroil and Syaoran. Yeah But some how she does seem familiar to me." Said Eroil "Hey look over there by the cheery tree. Isn't that Star?" said Tomoyo. "Yeah, come on lets go introduce ourselves." Said Sakura as she started walking over towards the tree. That Star was resting under. "Umm." "Can I help you with something or are you just going to stand there all day?" said Star opening her eyes. Her eyes were a deep violet purple. "Umm...we wana introduce ourselves and ask if you wanted to hang with us." "I already know who you four are. Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Eroil Hiiragizwa, and Tomoyo Diiguba." Replied Star her eyes closed again. "How did you know that?" asked Syaoran. "I have my ways of knowing." Replied Star as she got up from the base of the tree she was under. "So where do you wana go?" asked Star "Umm." "Let's go to the mall!" cried Tomoyo starry eyed. The whole group sweet dropped but went to the mall anyway. "So where do you wana go now?" asked Eroil "How Bout Pandora's Cube?" said Star "Why?" Asked Syaoran "Cause when I lived in the U.S. with my friends we would always go there when we went to the mall." Said Star sadly "Ok let's go then!" "BANG" "HAHAHAHA" "Sakura, Li come on!" Cried Eroil "Star take Tomoyo and get out of here!" Said Sakura turning to look at Star, but when she did she only saw Tomoyo. "Where did Star go?" asked Syaoran No time to ponder it we have to fight!" cried Eroil over his shoulder and summoning his staff "Right!" said Sakura and Syaoran as they to summoned sword and staff. "Arrow!" Shouted Sakura "Lightning come to my aid!" Yelled Syaoran Eroil said a spell.  
  
"They will never defeat then that way." Said Star as she looked at the battle the was ragging before her, as she took out her star pendent. "Key of Darkness, Show the light, Release the star that shies in your Night. Release!"  
  
"AAHHH" cried Sakura as the demon shot a ball of energy at her. When all of a sudden some one grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. "Wha? STAR! Umm.thanks but what are you.Where did you get that staff?" asked Sakura "Black hole I call you forth suck this demon into your mirth!" Shouted Star as a black hole appeared and sucked the demon in, and then returned to its card form. "A clowcard? But how did you come to possess a clowcard?" asked Eroil. Well, Well, Well if it isn't Star Blackmoon, The Time Guardian." "Sakamaru! I should have known you had something to do with this!" Yes, well it was nice seeing you again. Bye." And with that he vanished. "Ok what's going on? Spill." Said Sakura looking at Star. *Sighz* "I was hoping to tell you latter but I guess this can't wait." "We need to know everything." said Eroil "Well.It all started when I was small. My Father Clow Reed died." began Star but was interrupted by Syaoran. "Clow Reed never had a child!" "Hmmm.OH! Now I remember...I told you when you were 5 that when I passed away you would be sent to another time or realm" "Yes that's correct and two years latter you passed on and I was teleported to the Guardian realm. I was then trained in the arts of time, and eastern and western magic then when I was done training I was sent to live on earth in America. It was during this time that Sakura was capturing the clowcards and changing the cards to Sakura cards. Now I'm here to help you overcome a new and different type of enemy." Said Star as she finished her story." "Hum.sounds like you had a fun life." Said Eroil sarcastically "Right whatever. Come on let's get out of here." Said Star as she opened up a time portal "What about Tomoyo?" asked Sakura "I'm right here, and I got everything on tape!" Everyone sweet dropped "Come on." "Right." And with that the group stepped into the time portal.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sakura "This is where I live." Said Star simply looking around there was an elegant door with a basin and a mirror next to it. "How Can you live here?" Asked Syaoran "It's quite simple really, being a guardian you learn not to take things for granted like a bed, and other things." Said Star with a small sigh. "RING, RING, RING" "Hello?" said Star Taking out her cell phone. "Hey Melissa! How are you?" "...." "Cool, so why are you calling its midnight here." "...." "That's ok." "....." "Really when?" "......" "Tomorrow? That's cool, where are you staying?" "....." "Yes of course you guys can stay with me." "......." "Ok see ya tomorrow then. Bye." Said Star closing her cell phone. "Well what was that about?"  
  
Suspense..HAHAHAH if you want the next chapter plz review.  
~~Love YA  
GundamAnimeGurl16~~ 


End file.
